This invention relates to a safety device for use with a container.
Medicines and pharmaceutical preparations which are dispensed by pharmacists are very often sold in bottles to which are fitted screw caps. The use of medicines is strictly controlled because of harmful side effects such as may be caused by overdosing. It is therefore most desirable to keep all medicines out of the reach of young children who are unable to understand the implications and the dangers of drugs. Unfortunately even with the greatest of care accidents do happen for children gain possession of tablet filled bottles with alarming regularity and with consequences which are often tragic.